SUJU Valentine's Day
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Valentine's day in the Super Junior dorms.


Happy Valentin's day. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Valentine's Day

SUJU

Today was the oh so magnificent Valentine's day. Where love is just as boastful as ever. Just like the love in the Super Junior dorms…

~Zhoury

Henry had woken up Valentine's day to a familiar smell. Like a dog, he wiggled out of bed, putting on whatever shirt he found and trolled down the hallway. He heard Chinese from the kitchen and rubbed his eyes like a little child as he walked into the room.

Zhou Mi smiled, "your awake early."

"I smelled food," Henry spoke.

"I thought you would."

"What are you making?" He ambled over like a little penguin behind Zhou Mi, wrapping his arms around the thin man.

"Go sit down and you'll see. And no peaking!" Zhou Mi warned.

"Fine," Henry whispered, sitting at the island. His eyes were still a little heavy but the smell woke him up, trying desperately to recall the smell but falling half a step behind until Zhou Mi placed the huge stack in front of him.

"Here you go!" Zhou Mi smiled.

Henry took in the Heart shaped pancakes and the oh so familiar maple syrup.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Zhou Mi said as he trailed off somewhere but came back in the room with a stuffed animal. "I know it seems kind of stereotypical but…"

"Give it to me," Henry held out his arms like a little child. Zhou Mi laughed and handed over the Beaver. "I love it!" Henry awed as he petted the soft fur on the stuffed Beaver.

"I thought you would."

"But I thought we said no gifts?"

"I know," Zhou Mi nodded, "but I couldn't help myself."

Henry chuckled, "Neither could I," he said as he walked into the bedroom and carried back a bag, handing it over to Zhou Mi.

"Happy Valentine's day Mimi!"

Zhou Mi smiled and took out the tissue paper before he pulled out the bag inside. He blushed and chuckled, "oh my gosh."

"You like?"

"How did you remember the exact same bag I wanted?"

"Because I bought it after you kept looking at it."

"Thank you Mochi!" Zhou Mi said.

"Look inside," Henry exclaimed as he took a huge bite of his pancakes.

Zhou Mi looked inside of his Loui Vuitton bag and grinned even wider when he saw it was his favorite pair of jeans.

"Aw, Henry! Thank you. I feel like mines not as good as yours," Zhou Mi pouted.

"Well I know a way," he whispered with a blush.

"What is it? Anything you want!" Zhou Mi said.

"How about we put this maple syrup to use. I feel like some Mimi pancakes instead."

Zhou Mi laughed and grabbed the bottle. "Okay, let's go." He ushered Henry as he gladly followed behind. What a way to start the morning…eh?

~Yewook

Ryeowook smiled to himself as he added the last of the decorations to the fresh chocolates he made. Carefully placing them in each one in the velvet box, topping it with a bow. It was perfect until Yesung walked into the kitchen holding a gigantic animal. Ryeowook ducked taking the box of chocolates with him as he tried to maneuver his way out of the kitchen.

"Omo!" he whispered, "what is he doing here?"

"Wookie~!" Yesung sung, "I know you're in here."

Ryeowook sighed and slowly stood up, squishing his eyes together as he hid the box behind his back.

"Ah! There you are!"

"Ye."

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I was just…hungry?" he regretted saying as Yesung traced his eyes towards the stuff on the counter.

"Eating chocolate? Is that chocolate?"

"N-no," Ryeowook stuttered, shuffling around the island.

"Then what's that your hiding behind your back?"

"It's nothing."

"Are those chocolates, Wookie?" Yesung smirked.

Ryeowook gave a nervous laugh, "What makes you think that?"

Yesung took steps closer, "It's Valentine's day, you know that right?"

The nervous male nodded.

"Is that for me?"

In a desperate plea to get away, he placed his hand on the counter-onto the flour and tossed it on Yesung's face. The white powder flying everywhere as Yesung started choking.

"Wookie!"

"Mianhae," he whispered as he made his escape. Made his escape firmly on the ground as he had tripped over the flour, screaming when the white-faced Yesung planted himself on top of him.

"Wookie?"

"Hm?"

"Will you…be my Valentine?" He pulled the stuff animal from behind him and set in from of him to where they both sat on Ryeowook's waist. "As much as I should be angry with you, I am not so if you will…please accept my request."

In a fit of laughter, Ryeowook wiped the flower off of Yesung's face and placed a kiss on his lips. "Only if I get to help you clean all that flour off," he bargained.

"If, I get to eat those chocolates I know you made for me."

"Depends where," Ryeowook teased.

"I think I get to choose where," Yesung teased as he placed his lips firmly on Ryeowook's.

"Then yes, I will be your Valentine." He smiled, tossing the stuffed animal to the side to get a better of Yesung. An excellent Valentine's day it was.

~Kangteuk

Leeteuk had spent the whole night the day before Valentine's day to put his cooking skills to the test. Going from memory, he made everything Kangin liked and placed them in containers with little notes on the top with white roses. The excitement was building in him and he couldn't sleep that following night. It was hard enough to not just start the car and drive over to the place to see him. He just really missed him and loved him so much.

So when it came time to leave, it was like he was a evil racecar driver down the highway. His heart beating as fast as the passing cars.

He felt like pulling his hair out when he had to wait for them to let him in and when they did, he squealed on the inside. Mentally skipping to the table that he was going to share with Kangin, maintaining his composure as he smiled. His eyes taking in the sight of the male, his heart stopping when he looked up.

"Leeteuk!" Kangin smiled.

They hugged and hugged, never breaking it apart. To them it felt so good to finally be so close together, remembering all those late nights of skin on skin. Leeteuk slowly breathed in Kangin's sent that he had missed so much and huddled as close as he could knowing he was catching the eyes of some.

"I missed you," Leeteuk whispered.

"I missed you too."

With all he had, Leeteuk finally pulled away and sat next to Kangin. He grinned as he placed the bag on the table while Kangin looked at him with question.

"I made you something!"

Kangin smiled and examined the bag, being careful as he pulled out everything. "Omo! Teukie! I can't believe it!"

Leeteuk blushed in embarrassment as Kangin opened each and every container. Making sure to smell each and every rose.

"You shouldn't have," he whispered, "this must of taken forever."

"It didn't," Leeteuk lied.

Kangin placed his hand around Leeteuk's under the table and awed over all the food he had made. "Which one should I try first?"

"Uh…" Leeteuk gazed over the ones, picking up a fork as he dug a whole bunch of Kimchi out of one container and placing it front of Kangin's perfect lips. "This one!"

Kangin took it off the fork and chewed. "It taste so good. Are you sure this didn't take forever?"

Forever and help from Ryeowook.

"I'm sure."

"Gomowa," Kangin smiled as he let Leeteuk feed him everything else he had made.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kangin."

"Happy Valentine's day Teukie," Kangin smiled as he placed a kiss on Leeteuk's hand. If he could, he would have attacked Leeteuk right there and then but there were eyes. So he would have to settle for something just as good. Because having Leeteuk visit him was just enough.

~Sibum

Today was Valentine's day and Siwon has been planning for this day a month early. All he had to do was get the person away from everyone else and have a chance to say something.

Placing the card he made in his bag and the chocolates, placing the roses in his arm, he walked out of the bathroom and back out into the SM entertainment building. While strolling around carefully, he had received smiles and people wondering who the flowers were for so he'd have to smile and tell them there from all the super junior members to the manager. Creeping around the corner he spotted Kibum talking with someone as they tried to offer chocolates.

"Don't take them!" He whispered, as if Kibum could hear him. Mentally yelling a yes when he didn't, apologizing to the poor young soul.

When Kibum turned to waved goodbye to them he shuffled over to him and pushed him into the room next to them and locked the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kibum snapped, turning to see who the culprit was. "Siwon? Would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Just…quiet."

"I have to leave in a couple of minutes so you could you let me leave?"

Siwon laughed and blocked the door. "No," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have something to say."

"Well then say it!"

Siwon took a deep breath, "I l-like you. I've liked you for a long time now and it's kind of hard for me to say this because you probably don't feel the same way about me but just think about it," he rushed as he held out the flowers and the bag of chocolates with the card inside.

Kibum just looked at him with wide eyes. Obviously not making the situation any better when he wouldn't say anything or take the gifts from Siwon.

"It would make it a lot better for me if you said something," Siwon mumbled.

"Are you serious?" Kibum asked.

Suddenly Siwon didn't feel so good anymore, more sick than good. When Siwon nodded, Kibum took steps toward him. Closing then awkward distance between them.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"

"W-what?"

Siwon dropped the items in his hands when he felt lips press against his roughly.

"Out of all the times you could of told me this, you tell me now?" Kibum snapped, pressing his lips back against Siwon's in an eager motion.

"Well it's Valentine's day so I thought-"

Kibum cut him off as he said, "I have to leave in a few minutes. So what am I supposed to do? How can I have you all to myself when you tell me this now?"

"Uh…"

"Sadly," Kibum's hot breath whispered against Siwon's lips, "There just going to have wait a little longer."

Taking that as a yes, he pushed himself against Kibum, tumbling him backwards as he gripped the table behind him for support. They left the roses and chocolates behind along with whatever they wore that day. A hot, steamy Valentine's day wasn't all that bad.

~Hanchul

As many times as Heechul had been on a plane, he had never been this excited, nervous and sick at the same time. It obviously wasn't the peanuts they offered him-which he gladly took and shoved down his throat- but the fact that he was doing something outrageous. Just plain right courageous but his heart kept telling him yes while his cynical mind said no. The heart wants what the heart wants. He had brushed up on his Chinese before he landed in China in his desperate search to find the man he loved. The man he so desperately missed and prayed to see again. The man that changed him and took his heart when he left. The man he was so going to punch when he found him and maybe kiss him until he no longer could kiss again.

"_What are you doing for Valentine's day?" Heechul asked. _

"_Nothing really. You?"_

"_Same here…nothing." _

"_Chullie?"_

"_Ye?"_

"_I miss you, I really do," Hangeng whispered. Why was it whenever he said something like that it always made Heechul want to ball up and cry? How could such a man do such terrible things to his heart and just say I miss you?_

"_Then why don't you just come back?" _

"_You know I can't."_

_The silence lingered between them before Heechul couldn't take it anymore. _

"_Uh…I have to go, I'll call you later Hangeng," he said, hanging up the phone before Hangeng had a chance to reply. He had to see him. He just had to._

His hand was raised above the numbers on the door. It was like he could hear the knocking but he just couldn't do it. He just stood there, wondering why he ever came.

With a deep sigh, he turned around but stopped when he heard a click.

"Heechul? Is that you?" the familiar voice rung.

Heechul smiled and turned around. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Hangeng rubbed his eyes. He must have been asleep and noticed his figure outside the window.

Heechul scoffed, "Your really asking me that? After I came all this way to see you, that's what you say?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Hangeng said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Then what did you mean? 'Heechul what are you doing here? I didn't think you would actually go out of your way to see me?' or was it something along the line of 'Heechul, what are you doing here? I didn't say I wanted to see you so you should probably go back home'?" he paused, taking another breath, "do you know how many times I have waited and saved up for this day? To see you on Valentine's day and just have it be the two of us? I thought you'd have a little more consideration for my feelings!"

Hangeng sighed, "Heechul?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Shut up."

"What did you just say!" Heechul was on the verge of punching Hangeng and leaving.

"You talk too much," he said in Korean, making it easier to understand. He pulled Heechul into his apartment and pulled him into a kiss. "Sometimes, you should let the other person explain themselves before you go onto that endless rant of yours."

Heechul pushed himself off of Hangeng and slapped his arm; brushing away the strands of hair that fell in front of his face. Hangeng stared at him with wide eyes, those eyes that Heechul loved so much. He slapped him once more before he placed a fierce and hungry kiss on Hangeng's lips.

"Don't ever do that to me again, "he growled.

Hangeng chuckled and picked Heechul up, carrying him into his bedroom and tossing him onto the bed. "Whatever you say," he smiled.

~Kyumin

Kyuhyun wasn't one much for lovey-dovey days like this but he felt like he should of. He also didn't ever plan on buying something for Valentine's day either. But when he blended it together with his evil mind, he couldn't help it.

He silently crawled into the bathroom when Sungmin was showering and traded out the shirts. Closing the door behind him, he pulled out the bag of caramel chocolate she bought and placed them into a trail on the floor, leading them to the room he had decorated earlier. Candles on the desks and dressers, a soft, fuzzy blanket on the floor that was covered in rose petals. During the extra time he had, he put on the shirt he bought that was white with a pink heart in the middle, curled his hair the way Sungmin liked it and waited with impatient arms as he heard the footsteps in the hallway.

He put on his signature smile and waited until he heard the door open.

Sungmin's hair still wet and holding a whole bunch of chocolates in his hands.

"Kyu?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "How long have you been standing like that?"

Kyuhyun held his arms out farther. "Just a couple seconds."

"And why are we wearing the same shirts?"

"Their not the same," Kyuhyun snapped, "Yours in pink with a white heart while mine is the opposite. Can you not tell their couple t-shirts? I thought they made it perfectly clear when I bought them?" He frowned as he picked his shirt.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sungmin asked.

"It's Valentine's day silly."

Sungmin froze. "W-what?"

"It's valentine's day…" Kyuhyun repeated.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Sungmin flushed as he dropped the chocolates with each one clunking against the floor and covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry Kyu!" he apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kyuhyun said, walking over to Sungmin and taking his hands in his. "Besides, your going to be giving me something later on anyways."

Sungmin turned a even deeper red.

"Just enjoy this night with me," Kyuhyun smiled.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Sungmin whispered.

"I'm sure your not the only one that has forgotten."

"This is terrible! If I knew, I would have gotten you something."

Kyuhyun chuckled and held him close. "I know what you can give me."

"What?"

Kyuhyun kissed him, "Your body."

Sungmin laughed as he picked a chocolate up and shoved it in Kyuhyun's mouth. "You're going to have to wait for that later."

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun whined, "but I want you now!"

Kyuhyun chased Sungmin around the room, trying to get him so he could pin him to the ground, the wall or the bed. Whatever was close enough.

"What do you say?" Sungmin wiggled his finger.

"Please?"

"No~"

"I love you?"

"I love you too!" Sungmin smiled as he fell into Kyuhyun's arms. "Now, it's time for me to give you my late Valentine's day gift all from me and only by me.

"Ooh~! I love those!" Kyuhyun smirked.

Sungmin chuckled evilly as he placed another chocolate in his mouth. Maybe he should forget more often.

~Eunhae

Donghae was sad. Well more like pissed because he had just spent the whole Valentine's day alone to finally get a text from Eunhyuk to go to the practicing room at the company building. He practically stomped the whole way over there, cursing under his breath, thinking of ways to make Eunhyuk apologize.

"That asshole!" Donghae said, pulling the front door off so hard it rattled as he closed it.

How could Eunhyuk just leave him alone all day? Especially on Valentine's day? What made him think he was going to forgive him after this?

He fixed himself before he walked into the room, blinking in the sudden darkness.

"Eunhyuk!" He called out. "Lee Hyukjae! If you don't explain to me what is going on, so help me I will never talk to you again." The silence swallowed up his call as he stood there a little longer in the dark. He didn't know which part of the room he had walked into but he knew for sure he wasn't going to walk any farther ahead in case anything happened.

The left part of the stage. That was door he realized he entered when a rainbow of assorted lights came on and the sound of music you would only hear at a club. He wandered a little farther, knowing where he was stepping this time and walked into the middle of the stage. Twirling around in the changing colors and totally not noticing the emerging figure from the right side of the stage.

He jumped when he turned and saw the black figure moving in languid motions. Words wanted to come out of his mouth but he was so caught up in the swift, gliding movements that his mouth slowly dropped and he watched with wanting eyes. The music starting out slow as the figure moved closer and closer.

The person turned and Donghae's heart skipped a beat when he would do an erotic dance move for only a brief second.

Eunhyuk had spent the whole day planning this. To get the music, the dance moves correct, the stage crew to help him figure everything out so they could leave and they would leave him and his boyfriend alone. He glided towards Donghae and placed his hands on his chest, moving them in a way that it took off his jacket he was wearing and revealing him in his t-shirt. He couldn't bear to look at Donghae because he would break with embarrassment so he saved that for later. When he beat got faster and his movements got more intense, he removed the shirt he was wearing, leaving his top half of his body bare and glistening in the light.

"Mwoya," Donghae whispered as he took in every part of Eunhyuk's skin. Without knowing it, he had taken off his shirt and felt Eunhyuk's skin moved against his. Moaning just a little when he grinded against him.

"You're going to have to do more than that if you want me to forgive you," he whispered.

Eunhyuk smiled to himself and did as requested. Getting more touchy and sexual when the beat of the song sped up.

It wasn't long until Donghae gave in and attacked him with full force. Taking off his pants in a fit, placing kisses against Eunhyuk's body and ignored the flashing lights.

"Donghae! Not in here!" Eunhyuk objected.

"Just shut up and let me finish," Donghae growled, "I have been waiting all day for you, so just let me."

Eunhyuk blushed, "I spent this whole day planning this. You could have had me finish first."

"Not when your moving like that," Donghae said.

"Donghae-ah!" Eunhyuk complained when Donghae held him tighter. He was so not planning on having his body brutally abused on Valentine's day. With Donghae, he had no choice but to just give in. Not like it mattered anyways when he loved him.


End file.
